Songs of Us
by PlasmUser
Summary: Dextorra is getting ready for a date with the love of his life. Almighty Tallest Red..how lucky can a guy get? (Once again, the "OC" is the Comms officer)
1. Teenage Dream

Taking in a slow and shaky breath, Dextorra ran his bare hand over the crest of his head, smoothing his lightly flickering antenna back. The pilot felt flush as his magenta eyes caught the excited blinking coming from the pink tips of his antenna as they slowly weaved in the air behind him. Turning from the mirror he grumbles before hastily gripping his antenna and pulling the lengthy appendages back in front of his face.

"I don't have time for your anticts" he scolds as if they were smeets wreaking havoc. "Tallest Red will be here any minute and you're a dead give away. I'm not even dressed!" he hisses before going quiet. Shifting uncomfortably in the enclosing silence, the stressed pilot takes another quick glance at the mirror, magenta eyes grazing over his bare torso.

For a fairly young Irken, Dextorra's body carried the scars of many battles and was just as toned as any warrior's. Even if he was just a communication officer and spent a majority of his time seated in the hull of the Massive, his time back at the academy had scared him into shape. When one is one of the few pilots of the armada's main fleet ship, they can't slack off, less their Tallests' antics end up getting them all into they weren't ready for.

Turning away from the mirror once more, Dextorra begrudgingly slicked his antenna back into their place, a dirty habit he had taken up, one that slipped up when he was feeling particularly nervous. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Tallest Red had a similar habit...growing flush once more, the pilot moved towards his wardrobe, pulling the double doors open and glancing over his selection for the night. His job didn't allow for much formal wear; what little he did own were strictly for important meetings and showings related to Tallest matters and would not be appropriate for the night before him. Choosing to simply go with his basic pilot's uniform he lifted the tunic off of its hanger, his bare hand lingering over his gloves and cowl.

A spike of shame filled his spooch as he pulls his hand back, gently grazing his fingers over his mechanical lower jaw. It was his shame, a sign of his weakness back in the academy; one that the Tallest had both made fun of him for on his first day as their one communication officer and personal pilot. Hand trembling he hastily grabs the cowl, moving it closer to his reach. Slowly shimmying the tunic over his head, he had to reach into the hole to help pry his antenna through.

Once he wriggled his head partially through the neck hole, he hissed in frustration as the fabric caught hold of one of the bolts on his lower jaw. Struggling with the synthetic cloth, Dextorra didn't hear his door creak open, nor did he hear the whirring of the hover belt as he was approached. The pilot felt his spooch shoot up into his throat as cool hands slowly slithered around his bare waist. His spine tingled as he felt a small breeze of a breath ghost over the tip of one of his antenna (he was almost 100% sure they were lit up with excitement at this very moment)

"You were taking so long I thought you were backing out on me" the person behind him coos softly. "Seems I caught you at just the right time" Red's voice surrounded him, causing the pilot's cheeks to flush and his spooch to twist with excitement. It was annoying really, how just being near his Tallest could affect him like this.

Red's long fingers gripped the smaller Irken's side, causing him to let out a soft whine; the sound a beautiful mix of pleasure and struggle. His own antenna flicked up at the sound until the light coming from the ceiling glinted off of something in the bottom of the open wardrobe. Gripping Dextorra's side once more, Red uses his other arm to reach for the small metal box that was nestled in the back of the wardrobe as if hastily hidden from sight.

"What's this Dexy?" He teases, using the pilot's unwanted nickname.

Growing embarrassed, Dextorra quickly scrambles forward, trying to push the box in question further into the wardrobe and away from his Tallest's invading hand. "Absolutely nothing, sir" he stutters out.

This, however, was a big mistake; anyone could tell you, Dextorra included, that trying to hide something from one of the two Tallests was like telling a smeet not to do something; it always ends in disobedience and horrible, utter failure. As predicted, the much taller Irken's antenna lifted a bit higher, not fully extended due to the sheer size of the appendages, eager at the game being presented before him. Leaning over the comms officer, he used one arm to wrap around the smaller man's midsection, holding the helpless Irken against his chest and easily lifting him up off of the ground. Reaching out once more, he grabs the small, worn box, sliding it out of its hiding spot.

Dextorra is my sweet shy baby. He's just happy being near the Tallest but then Red has to go and be a big buttface hahah  
The smut will def. be in chapter two, no worries ;) this fic is completely self-indulgent. I just ship these two so much aaggghhh.  
Btw fun fact about Red in our au; he has ungodly long antennae, like, they're hilariously long. :P  
I wrote this to Boyce Avenue's version of Teenage Dream. That song fills me with so much joy.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy~ I plan on doing a full character bio for Dexy and maybe writing something for his backstory on here if you guys like him enough~

(P.S. Dexy hates his nickname~~~)

Dextorra's hands moved up to cover his face, attempting to his shame and flushed cheeks. His antennae were pressed against Red's cheeks, the bulb-shaped tips flickering a soft pink color. "Sir...please" he whimpered, causing a tight feeling to coil in the Tallest's spooch, a truly primal and possessive feeling. No one else got to see the normally collected pilot like this, and it filled Red with an almost child-like glee knowing he had this effect on the Irken.

"But Dexy, I'm just curious. Whatever could you have to hide from your Tallest?" Red teases lightly, shifting his heat to gently ghost his lips over the Irken's neck.

Turning his gaze back to the box, his long finger gently traced the intricate carvings on the metal lid, stopping when they reached Dextorra's name. Crooking his finger, Red slowly lifted the lid to the box...


	2. If I Could Tell Her (Him)

Red felt his own face flush as he gazed at the hidden contents of the box. Slowly lowering Dextorra, the taller Irken gingerly lifted the box, picking through the materials inside. His spooch fluttered with pride as he looked over the sheets of paper scattered on the bottom of the box.

"Dexy...you never told me you were a fan of mine~" he gives the smaller Irken a half-lidded look.

Shifting uncomfortably, Dextorra slowly moves towards his Tallest, sitting on his bed and patting the place beside him. Moving to sit beside the other Irken, Red felt his antennae perk with interest and the much smaller male gently took the box from his hands.

"My caregiver sent these to me with the last mail shipment, sir. She thought that it would make me feel more at home." he chuckles bitterly, an embarrassed blush dusted across his cheeks.

Reaching into the box, Dextorra starts to shift through the piles of paper, drawings, magazine snippets, printed photos, and other various merchandise of the Tallest beside him. "I was a big fan of yours back in your academy days. I thought...that you were so cool. And strong. A fierce warrior and an even better pilot. " chuckling once again he gently lifts a small locket-like object, flushing with embarrassment.

Red gelt his spooch twist eagerly at these words, warmth spreading through him. He often reminiced on his academy days, often dreaming of what he would do differently. It was odd though. People usually preferred Purple over him, especially since Purple defeated him in the Final Trial, gaining the honorary title of "Most Successful Warrior" and growing to become Irk's most legendary Invader. Red, having lost his chance to become an Invader, honed his piloting skills, eventually rising to become Tallest Miyuki's personal pilot. Gently placing his hand on Dextorra's, he lifts the locket, opening it up and nearly snorting at a magazine clipped image crammed into the small piece of jewelry.

Shifting uncomfortably, Dextorra moves to tug his tunic back down, crossing one of his legs over the other. "My caregiver bought me everything with your face on it. I would wait in lines for hours to get things signed by you…" glancing over he places his bare palm on a panel on his wall, the hologram he kept up whenever Red was in his quarters. Glancing away, he wraps his arms around his midsection as Red turned to the wall.

Eyes widening, Red gently placed his fingers over the worn poster, tracing his signature at the corner of the tattered paper. "This..this is the Final Trial's poster..when Purple beat me?" he looks questioningly at the back of the pilot's head.

The tips of Dextorra's antennae flicker with a pink sheen as they press against the back of the slowly shying away Irken's head. "I remember hoping you would win, sir. You were my favorite...I chased you down after just to get your signature..the signature of my hero.." peeking over his shoulder, the comms officer shyly glances back down at the floor. "You were the reason I wanted to be a pilot. I wanted to be just like my hero..I didn't even care who I worked for...heh. Imagine my surprise when I got personally selected by my Tallest to pilot the Massive in our goal of galactic conquest." Looking back towards his door, Dextorra trembles lightly, trying to stifle the anxiety filling his spooch as he explains all of this to Red. Was he saying too much?

Red tilts his head, his feathered antennae twisting lightly forward. Gripping one of them he squints, wondering why they were being so problematic. Blinking in confusion he forces himself to focus on the situation at hand. Scooting towards the pilot, he reaches to place a finger under the smaller Irken's chin, guiding those intense magenta eyes back to his own.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked softly, towering over the other man before slowly moving to press his palm against Dextorra's cheek, gently cupping the male's face.

Dextorra's eyes widen at the physical contact; touch was a very important sense to Irkens, and many Smallers were prohibited from using it, thus the gloves and garb that covered most of their skin. Tallests used hover belts as to not touch the ground the filthy smallers walked upon. So Red touching his, a smaller Irken's, face, it was a sign of great respect. One would almost mistake it for love...but he knew better. His throat clenched at this thought and he immediately looked away from the endearing gaze of his Tallest.

"You didn't recognize me with…" the pilot's fingers trembled as he lifts his hand, gently touching his mechanical jaw. "You even laughed at it...threatened to remove it because it was unsightly… so I thought that maybe you had forgotten, or simply hadn't cared." Dextorra's spooch trembled as he blinked rapidly, scared of man before him. "So I wore my cowl and told the rest of the crew that I was born without my jaw...a common defect from my part of the planet."

Red immediately tensed, eyes hastily following the line where the bolt holds the lower jaw in place. Narrowing his eyes, he let out a soft growl, hunching over to let his antennae ghost around Dextorra. "But if you weren't born without a jaw...how did..?"

Clenching his jaw, Dextorra dug his own claw into the flesh of his arm, fear and grief spiking in his spooch at the memory. "My classmates didn't take too kindly to my...height sir."

Red's mind moved a mile a minute; back in his day, being a Taller in the Academy gave you status and class, you were treated much better than the weak Smallers the surrounded you. Had things changed so much in merely a century or two?

Staring down at Dextorra with wide eyes, Red immediately grips the pilot by the jaw, forcing him to look back up at his master. "This foolish thing _is _unsightly!" he hisses, leaning close and forcefully pressing his forehead against the trembling man beneath him. "It's unsightly because it dares to mar your face, Dextorra. It dares to prove that someone hurt you before I could mark you as mine." he snarls, watching as the smaller Irken trembles beneath him.

"S-Sir. Please…" moving his arms, he grips Red's shoulders as the taller man continues to push, pinning Dextorra beneath him, keeping their foreheads pressed harshly together. "Sir…"

Red's antenna move to dust over the trembling Irken's face, surrounded themselves in the scent rolling off of the pilot. "You are mine, Dextorra. And someone hurt you. That's why it's a hideous thing. If I could remove it I would." snarling once more, Red tightens his grip on the mechanical piece, forcing the man to open his mouth before forcing his tongue inside.

Dextorra tensed before squeezing his eyes closed, panic spiking in him until he realized that his Tallest had no intention of hurting him. Relaxing his grip, he slowly and tentatively rubs his much shorter tongue against Red's, nearly moaning at the taste of his Tallest. Letting out a soft whimper, he moved his face forward as Red pulled back, licking his teeth and glaring down at the smaller Irken. "I will find them, Dextorra. No matter where. And I will show them what happens when someone touches a Tallest's belongings."

Trembling with joy, Dextorra ran his hand slowly up Red's arm, moving his fingers onto the other man's chest and pressing his palm against the front of his robes, feeling the muscles tense under his touch. "I was always yours...even then?" those magenta orbs shine with unshed tears of relief as Red leans forward, eyes softening as he gently brushes his forehead against Dextorra's.

"Yes...even then. I might not have known it...but you were made for me," he whispers before gently pressing his lips to the others.

Instantly, Dextorra's arms snaked around the back of Red's neck, hugging him tightly as he kissed his Tallest in return. Magenta tinged tears spilled down his cheeks as his antennae tangle with Red's. "My Tallest...I'm so happy.." he hiccups between kisses.

Cupping him by the jaw, Red peppers kisses along the smaller Irken's cheeks. "Mine. Mine. All mine. My Dextorra." He coos, stroking under Dextorra's eye with one of his thumbs. "I won't let you go now that you're mine Dexy~" he slithers his tongue through his teeth, keeping Dextorra pinned beneath him. "The entire Armada will know that you're mine. Anyone who touches you will suffer my wrath…"

Feeling his spooch clench happily, Dextorra reaches up to gently place his palm on Red's cheek. "My Tallest. I love you," he whispers in response.


	3. Helpless Arms

Well it's finally here I guess hhaaaaaaahhh *nervous chitters* It feels rushed and chaotic but I finally got it out so please tell me what you think! I hope you guys enjoy!

Thin fingers traced small circles against Dextorra's jaw, causing the smaller Irken to shudder as he looks up at the drooping eyes of his Tallest. Feeling heat rise up his neck he gingerly reaches up, running his fingers tenderly over Red's cheekbone. "My Tallest…" he whispers.

Shifting, Red moves his arms to cup Dextorra's head in his hands, cradling it like something precious. Running his thumbs under the Smaller's eyes, he leans forward, pressing his forehead against the pilot's. Moving his antenna, he tentatively lets the feathered tips of his much longer antenna brush against Dextorra's glowing ones.

An almost violent shudder wracked through the Smaller's body as his antenna are brushed by his Tallest, the tips of his ungloved fingers digging into the taller Irken's arms. "Oh ho. I forget you Smallers aren't quite used to this kind of thing are you?" the Taller teases, voice sounding breathy as he very slowly wraps his antenna around Dextorra's, his spooch twisting in excitement as the Smaller wiggles lightly under him.

"M-My Tallest… we don't have time for…" Dextorra whimpers before his voice is stifled by Red's lips. He squeezes his eyes shut as the Tallest's long tongue darts past his lips, forcefully dipping into the smaller Irken's throat.

Clawing at his Tallest's arms, Dextorra pulls back, gasping for breath as Red lets out a soft, cooing breath before moving to nibble on the exposed neck of his pilot. Moving one of his hands, Red tugs the collar of Dextorra's tunic down, sinking his teeth into the flesh of the Smaller's collarbone. Dextorra hisses in pain as he is marked, face and neck flushed as the long, thin hands of his Tallest slowly move down his body, gripping his ribs harshly.

"Dexy~ they don't need us to make an appearance. It's just a quick formality. We can just stay here~" Red coos, dragging his tongue along the new mark before his ruby eyes glance up at the clouded magenta ones.

Red relaxes even more against the smaller Irken, his chest taking up most of the smaller male's body. Moving one of his hands to tenderly brush against the skin of Dextorra's cheek he smiles lovingly down at the man beneath him. "I can't believe…" he murmurs, not finishing his sentence before he slowly lowers his head, gently pressing it against Dextorra's neck.

Dextorra lets out a soft noise and he moves his arms around his Tallest, holding the larger Irken against him. "Well, if you're sure, Sir." musing lightly he smirks to himself. "I'm sure Tallest Purple won't like having to deal with the Lords on his own though. He'll hold this against you."

Rolling his eyes, Red shifted his head to nuzzle the flesh of Dextorra's neck once more. Crooking one of his fingers he teasingly drags his hand down, pushing up the hem of the pilot's tunic before brushing the tips of his claws across Dextorra's now exposed ribs, a sense of pride filling his spooch at the instant mewl from his pilot.

"Well, he'll just have to get over it. I'd much rather be here with you than sitting through another stuffy war council meeting." feathered antenna cut through the air, curling like the tail of a cat that has caught its prey.

Magenta eyes narrow, giving the ruby clad Tallest a stern look. "Don't think for a single second that you'll be able to use this as a regular excuse, sir. We both have important jobs to do and can't be letting.." the pilot's cheeks flush as he glances to the side. "Personal matters distract us." Dextorra scolds, a flash of defiance sparking in his eyes.

Grinning, Red presses himself against Dextorra's knees, forcing them apart. Snickering as the pilot began to stutter at the sudden intrusion of space, Red silences him with a quick kiss. Gripping his Tallest's arms, Dextorra squeezes his eyes shut as the Taller lightly grinds against his hips. Letting out a choked moan, the pilot turns his head away from his Tallest.

"I hope you never get used to this. I think I like you being helpless under my fingers." Red teases before he slowly drags his fingers down to grip the pilot's bare hip. "My my Dexy~ how naughty of you, not wearing anything under your tunic in the presence of your Tallest." Red croons.

Letting out an irritated huff, Dextorra opens his clouded eyes. "You did interrupt me in the middle of getting dressed, sir." he hisses and swallows a groan as Red's claws graze over the tense muscles of his pelvis.

"Shhh. You'll ruin the mood with that kind of sass." Red coos as he swipes a claw along Dextorra's slit that slowly grew down the length of the Smaller's pelvis.

Mewling, Dextorra paws weakly at Red's arms, spreading his thighs a bit farther for the fingers that were slowly teasing the thin membrane of flesh that covered the slit, preventing any of his mating organs from being exposed.

"M-My Tallest…" heat crept up the pilot's marked neck, his antenna blinking and flickering in response to his Master.

"Aw…Dexy…you've never been touched here, have you? It's still so soft. It still has the cover…" Red teases, watching as Dextorra's eyes give him the most vulnerable look he's ever seen the pilot wear.

Ruby eyes soften as Red leans down to press his forehead against his pilot's. Shifting to move his other arm beneath the Smaller, he cradles Dextorra against him. Tilting his head to graze his lips against the pilot's forehead, he watches as the Smaller's antenna quiver nervously.

"Don't worry Dextorra. I'll take care of you.." he whispers against the other's heated flesh.

Visibly relaxing, Dextorra nuzzles against his Tallest's lips. "I…I trust you, My Tallest…" tilting his head back, the pilot quickly pecks Red's lips before immediately hiding his face against the Taller's neck.

His cheeks growing flush, Red quickly clears his throat, trying to gather his confidence at the sight before him. "Aw~ is Dexy being sh-aie!" yelping, the Taller jerks back as the smaller Irken nips at his collar bone, smug laughter filling those magenta orbs.

"Oh ho. Two can play at that game Dexy." reaching up, Red grips one of the soft, glowing bulbs at the tip of Dextorra's antenna, rolling the ball between his fingers and grinning as the pilot began to quiver against him. "See Dextorra? Doesn't it feel good just to let yourself go~ I can make you feel so good, love." Red coos, watching the smaller Irken writhe against him at the touch.

Pulling the antenna forward, Red growls softly as he drags his tongue along the bulb. A satisfied purr erupts from his chest as Dextorra cries out, writhing as the tip of his antenna is sucked into his Tallest's mouth. Rolling his tongue around the bulb, Red moves his hand back down, pulling Dextorra's tunic up to expose his chest and stomach to the cool air. Raking his claws down the man's stomach, he only stops once he reaches the Smaller's pelvis, eyes narrowing as he teases the membrane over the slit of his future mate.

Releasing Dextorra's antenna he growls possessively as he prods at the membrane. "After this, you'll be all mine Dexy. No one else can touch you." Red gruffs, pressing the tip of his claw against the slowly leaking flesh. With a satisfying flick, his finger parts the flesh.

Instantly, Dextorra's claws dig into his arm before he tucks his head against his Tallest's neck. Jaw clamping shut, he stifles a loud moan as his fluids start gushing out of his now exposed genitals, his legs twitching at the newfound feeling. A feeling of possessiveness shoots through Red's spooch as he swipes his finger from the entrance of Dextorra's female organ up to the slowly emerging tip of the pilot's male organ.

"My My My. Dextorra. You're already this wet. And look at this little guy trying to come out and meet its new mate." Red murmurs, kissing the top of his mate's head before he slowly sinks a finger into Dextorra's still twitching hole.

"M-My Tallest!" Dextorra croons out, pawing at his Tallest. His head was fuzzy, and he couldn't string a coherent sentence together if he tried.

The pilot's spooch was filled with a strange fluttering feeling as his Tallest cooed and touched him. His Tallest..his mate…His Red. No one could take Red from him now. His spooch soared at this thought, the thought of being with his Tallest forever was almost as intense as the feeling of his Tallest slipping a second finger into his quivering entrance.

"M-My Tallest…" Tilting his head back, the smaller Irken began to pepper kisses along his mate's neck, bucking his hips up as Red's fingers start slowly thrusting into his sopping heat.

"My Dexy..my cute little pilot, all wet and open for me." Red groans, feeling his own organ twist in response to the sound of Dextorra's entrance being penetrated. "I can't wait to fill you..feel you quivering around me as I make you mine," he growls, stretching the twitching hole open further.

At this point, Dextorra's male organ fully emerged, the tendril wrapping around Red's wrist and coating his flesh and sleeve with a slick, pink-tinted fluid. Shifting forward, Red lets out a soft click in the back of his throat as he moves between Dextorra's parted legs. His ruby eyes gazed adoringly at the sight before him: everything was pink. Dextorra's male organ was a lovely dark magenta, the segmented tendril coiled tightly around his wrist secreting its slick fluid. His female organ was mostly hidden from view but was quite lovely nonetheless. It parted at his fingers and coated them with a much stickier, cloudier fluid of a similar color.

'This…this is all mine.' the Taller thought as he crooked his fingers, eyes glancing up at Dextorra. It was there that he was caught; he felt his spooch twist as the pilot gazed down at him. Magenta orbs looked upon him with such trust and such intense love that it nearly knocked the wind out of him. 'Love. My gosh, he loves me…'

He suddenly couldn't breathe, the very notion that someone could look upon him with such intense, non-hostile feelings was enough to break any remaining confidence he had. Surging forward, Red slammed his lips onto Dextorra's cupping the Smaller's head with his free hand. Shoving his tongue past the pilot's parted lips he twists his fingers inside of the smaller Irken, growling as Dextorra's eyes roll back in pleasure. Thrusting his fingers into the quivering heat faster, Red lets out a satisfied groan as Dextorra writhes beneath him, his female organ clamping harshly around his fingers, the pink fluid gushing out of him once more.

Dextorra's chest heaved as he cried out and rocked his hips through his second climax. Moving his hands to gently grip the back of his Tallest's head, he tugs Red back, pressing his forehead against the Taller's.

"I can't. I can't think Red. Please. I just want to be yours." he whispers, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment.

Groaning at these words, Red's long, feathered antenna press flat against his head as he slowly pulls his fingers out of his mate's twitching entrance. Reaching down he parts his robes, exposing his own fully extended male organ. The much thicker and longer tendril writhed in the space between the two Irkens, seeking out the warmth of its partner. Shifting his hips, Red reveled in the feeling of his own slick member rubbing against the nearly scorching heat of Dextorra's parted folds. Hissing in pleasure he ruts his hips against he Smaller's, smearing his own ruby tinged fluids over the pink folds.

"Red, please. I want you. Please. Just…" Dextorra's claws dug into Red's arms as he bucks his hips against his Tallest's.

Red hisses lightly as he grips Dextorra's hips, stilling the Smaller humping beneath him. "If I'm not…careful…It'll hurt." He growls, his long antenna perking lightly, the appendages too heavy to lift fully.

Arching up, Dextorra gripped Red's shoulders, using his body to push the Taller Irken down onto his back. Hovering above his Tallest's twitching cock, Dextorra took a small breath before reaching down, guiding the tip to his entrance and slowly sinking onto it. Red let out a choked noise as Dextorra's quivering heat swallowed his male organ, his spooch twisting as he watches the man above him.

"Dex…" Red murmurs, reaching his hands up to gently grip the smaller Irken's hips.

As if startled by the sudden action, Dextorra tensed before he took a deep, shuddery breath and sunk onto Red's cock. Choking back a moan, the smaller man pressed his palms onto Red's chest, claws gripping the fabric of the ceremonial robes the Tallest had worn. Narrowing his eyes lightly he pulls the fabric apart at the opening in the robes, exposing his mate's torso.

"S-shouldn't have let me dirty these…" the pilot mumbles, groaning as he clenches around his Tallest. Leaning down he nuzzles against Red's face before raising his hips and slowly sinking back down.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Red slowly arches, raising his hips lazily in time with Dextorra's thrusts. His ruby eyes were half-lidded as he watched his mate ride him. Shifting to sit up, he sheds the upper half of his robes, his antenna perking as high as they can, wobbling due to the sheer weight of them. Wrapping his arms around his mate's midsection, he peppers kisses along Dextorra's chest, guiding the smaller man as he rides him.

"They're easy to clean. But I guess I'll humor you." Red teases as he gazes lovingly at the smaller male, thrusting up into his partner in an attempt to silence him.

Gripping Red's shoulders, Dextorra moved his arms to hold Red close as he starts to bounce faster, panting and writhing at the strange feeling twisting in his spooch. Squeezing his eyes shut he grips Red harshly before he is pinned down beneath his Tallest, his claws digging immediately into Red's back.

"Red…" Dextorra whines, clenching and bouncing on his Tallest's cock. His thighs begin to tremble with the effort and soon his thrusts become much slower with strain.

With a snarl, Red grips the smaller Irken's hips, angling them up as he starts to pound into him, watching with possessive glee as his pilot comes undone beneath him. Letting his antenna fall forward he tangles them with Dextorra's as his hips snap forward, his thrusts becoming harsher.

Dextorra's moans grow louder as Red reaches down to let the pilot's male member wrap around his wrist once more, the Taller Irken's fingers curling and stroking the appendage. "You're soaked Dextorra. All for me. All of this is mine." Red coos, stroking Dextorra's cock as he grinds his own against the pilot's core. "I'm going to claim this as mine. No one else can touch you. "

Tilting his head, the Taller grins as Dextorra's mechanical jaw trembles lightly, the strain from how often it is tipped open to spill moans past the smaller's lips causing it to creak lightly. Red could feel Dextorra clenching him even harder, and knew that he wouldn't make it through the smaller Irken's orgasm. Taking this opportunity to have his fun, Red pinches Dextorra's cock, watching as the smaller Irken immediately seises up.

"Red! Red Please! I can't…I can't-" Dextorra begs, bucking and writhing against his Master. "Please let me…please Red.."

Brushing his lips over the pilot's mechanical jaw, Red growls. "I like you begging me Dextorra. I could get used to hearing that sassy mouth of yours begging for me…screaming my name." Rolling the tip of Dextorra's cock in his fingers he grins as the smaller Irken beneath him writhes.

"My Tallest. Please. I just want to be yours, Red.." Dextorra whimpers, clawing at his Tallest's back.

Releasing the smaller Irken's cock Red grips Dextorra's hips, thrusting wildly back inside of his mate. He wouldn't last long, he could already feel the heat pooling into his spooch. Dextorra's insides squelch around him as he thrusts into him, a large amount of his pink-tinged fluids dripping onto the sheets beneath them.

"Red…I think..-" Letting out a choked moan, Dextorra's knees shoot up, pressing to Red's sides as he presses his face to the Taller's neck. Digging his claws into Red's back, he cries out as he climaxes, his insides clamping Red's cock in a vice grip.

Groaning, Red buries his face into the smaller Irken's neck as he trembles around him. Bucking his hips one final time, Red lets out a quiet yelp as his PAK legs spring out, making a cage around the two of them as he cums, burying himself deep inside of his mate.

Panting heavily, Red lifts his head to look at the bleary-eyed pilot beneath him. Reaching a hand up, he gingerly brushes his fingers across Dextorra's cheek, ending on the bolt to his jaw. Lifting himself a bit more, he looks at his PAK legs, slowly withdrawing them.

Letting out quiet whines, Dextorra gently grips Red's hand. "M-My Tallest?"

Pulling out of the smaller Irken, Red tensed as Dextorra's grip tightens. "Don't worry Dex. I'm not going anywhere. Just trying to get comfortable." twisting to pull on his robe, he slides between Dextorra and the wall, looping an arm around the smaller Irken's waist.

Letting the smaller man rest against him, the Taller gently nuzzles his face into the top of Dextorra's head. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of the tips of the smaller's antenna. The bulbs shone brightly in the dim light. Grinning, he hugs Dextorra tightly, letting out a hearty chuckle as the smaller Irken yelps in his arms.

"My Tallest. I can't…I can't breathe!" Wriggling his arms, Dextorra pushes against his Tallest, gasping for breath once he's released. "Really, sir. What's so funny?"

Red immediately presses his forehead against his mate's, cupping Dextorra's head in his hands. "I just can't believe it."

"Believe what, sir?" Dextorra felt his cheeks flush as he looks into his Tallest's eyes.

"I just can't believe how much I love you."


End file.
